Transformation
by SJWLAS
Summary: Title - Transformation prev. The Beast Within . Setting - Angel. After Season 5. Characters - Faith and Angel/us.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** - Transformation (prev. The Beast Within)  
**Setting** - Angel. After Season 5.  
**Characters** - Faith and Angel/us.

* * *

Angel thrusted up hard into Faith for the countless time that night. She breathed in sharply just before she pushed herself down onto him as hard and as deep and as fast as she could at the same time. Her breath came out in a slight whoosh as he buried himself deep inside of her, and no sooner was he completely within her she was already lifting herself back up again from her sitting position on him, breathing in sharply once again as she looked down slightly and into his eyes before she made her decent. With her arms firmly wrapped around the top of his she pressed her fingertips and nails hard into his flesh the moment he locked eyes with hers and pressed his own fingertips more deeply into her thighs as he thrusted his hips up hard. He swept his tongue down across his bottom lip and Faith released her own bottom lip and grinned broadly at him. Before he could even blink she closed the gap between their lips, pressed hers hard against his and pushed her tongue roughly into his mouth. He parted his lips once more, smirked against her mouth and met her tongue with his own, soft brushes soon turning into hungry ones as their fiery passionate kiss deepened quickly. Their bodies in a passion filled dance that they both knew all too well, and loved every second of.

Faith grunted slightly into Angel's mouth as she pushed herself down even deeper onto him, frowning lightly in slight pain before a hard pleasurable shiver radiated throughout her body from the base of her spine as she felt Angel moan softly into her mouth. She smiled a little to herself as they continued to kiss, and she smirked back against his lips, and they opened eyes that had unknowingly slipped closed while Angel ran his hand steadily all the way up Faith's back, soon entwining his fingers into her hair at the back of her neck. When he gripped her hair gently she suddenly tore her lips away from his, nibbled on his top lip hard as he nipped her bottom lip firmly, and drew in a much needed ragged breath. The pair of lovers looked deeply into each other eyes; Angel mesmerized by how much beauty he had managed to unlock within Faith that was always clearly evident on the outside; and Faith was bare and open and as vulnerable as she always was when she was around him, accepting him completely for who he was, man and demon, as one, for her. Faith slowly closed her eyes, a slight frown creasing her brow, concentrating fully on both of their movements and the way he was making her feel, as always. Angel slowly looked over her face, parted his lips slightly in awe and dropped his gaze to her lips, swallowing hard as his eyes followed the motions of her tongue, first sweeping down to wet her bottom lip slowly and softly, and then her top one. The corners of her lips twitched, knowing full well Angel was watching her, and he smirked softly as he looked back up to her closed eyes as a smirk of her own appeared on her lips seconds before she whispered a little breathlessly, "What you looking at lover?"

When she opened her eyes Angel smiled softly at her despite the amused glint in her eyes and expression on her face. _Lover?_ He hated that, when she called him it, but he knew exactly why she said it. It was the last little lie she had left that covered the one brick in front of her heart. The one and only brick left of what was once a vast wall encasing all that was hardened and tough Faith that he had managed to break down piece by piece since he had known her. But he let her keep that one word until it got to him so much sometimes that he had no choice but to voice his outrage, and only in his way and style. He smirked briefly, a flash of change of a facial expression before the look on his face hardened slightly. "Say it," and his words came out dark and seductive, just like he had intended. Faith froze inwardly and swallowed a little hard, a 'deer caught in headlights' look on her face for the briefest of seconds before she slipped on a well practiced mask of neutrality. "Lover," and she spoke huskily and breathlessly as she leaned forwards, crushing her chest against his before she blew lightly and playfully on his lips. She took his bottom lip fully into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, and then scraped her teeth against it as she released it even more slowly.

With their eyes locked Angel applied more pressure to his fingertips against her thigh, gripped her hair a little tighter and slowly softly kissed his way down the front of her throat. Faith's lips parted and she slowly tipped her head back, her eyes slipping closed the instant she bit her bottom lip softly. Angel smirked against her skin as he slipped his game face on, and Faith held her breath as his kisses traveled downwards until he scraped his fangs against her breast, nipping one of her nipples as soon as she hissed out in pleasure between her teeth. Faith panted as Angel began to thrust up even deeper into her and he moved his hand up to her hip, holding her firmly in place as he teased both of her nipples tortuously by scraping his fangs against one and then the other repeatedly. He looked up, watching the expression on her face as he pleasured her, knowing she would soon give in to his subtle demand. And no sooner had he wondered how long it would take before she would give in this time than she did just that, speaking in a heavily huskily filled breathless tone, "Angel….I," and she wet her lips, breathed in sharply as Angel pressed his fingertips into her flesh as he gripped her hip even harder, and then she finished her sentence even more huskily as a hard shiver full of pleasure swept up her spine, "Love…you." He had never heard her say it so meaningful before. In fact he was almost certain she said it more meaningful to him every time. He suddenly grinned like a giddy little school boy, which he always did after she had admitted it, despite the position they were in and the immense pleasure they were giving to each other at the time. A soft "Hmm," was all he managed to get out before Faith opened her eyes, lifted her head and gave him her best death stare, threatening him with her eyes alone that she would stake him on the spot if he even dared to say that he loved her back. He straightened the look on his face as best as he could and grinned inwardly instead.

With them both moving as one with each other still Faith's eyes wavered between his and he slowly dropped his gaze to her breast, scraping his fangs painfully against her nipple, causing her to wince slightly and bite her lip a little hard as she shivered softly in pleasure. Angel shivered hard against her and ran his hand from her hip around to her lower back, pressing her even closer while she moaned softly as he sucked on one of her nipples tortuously slow. She panted slightly as her head dropped back slowly, and Angel smirked against her skin as he glanced up at her before he slowly sank his fangs into her breast. He closed his eyes as soon as her sweet blood hit his tongue and he moaned softly, brushing his tongue up against her nipple and lapping up even more of her blood as he began to suck, and swallowed hard as she shivered softly in pleasure against him. He pressed his fingertips more into her lower back, holding her firmly against him as he thrusted his hips up even faster and harder, forcing her to change the pace and just rock her hips backwards and forwards instead, and pushing herself down onto him as deep as she could. As her heart rate rose she breathed in and out even more raggedly, her head falling back more as her body slowly took over and her inner walls began to clench softly around him. Just the taste of her blood alone sliding down his throat was enough to drive him close to the edge, and when she started to moan softly and grunt slightly he knew he was in her as deep as he could ever get, and when she said his name in an almost breathless and husky filled whisper it was enough to drive him completely over the edge.

Angel came hard inside of her, gripping her hair tightly and pressing his fingertips even more into her lower back. As soon as Faith felt him start to fill her completely she moved one of her hands to the back of his head, pressed him closer, and he moaned hard against her breast, almost yelling out from the pure pleasure and desire that was sweeping throughout his body, slowly sliding his fangs out of her breast and shuddering in pleasure beneath and against her as he continued to release inside of her. Faith shivered softly in pleasure once more, feeling herself so close to the edge and nearly falling. She gripped his hair firmly, drew in a shaky ragged breath and whispered softly and a little desperately as she slowly exhaled, "Angel….baby….please." Seconds after his last moan died on his lips he started to regain his focus, and he knew exactly what she wanted, and he smirked, grasped her hair tighter and moved up to her neck as she willingly tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck fully for him. She bit her bottom lip softly in anticipation, pushed her fingers into his hair more and grinned a bit as she felt him start to harden again inside of her. As she held her breath he whispered softly and seductively, "Whatever you say Faithy." He quickly flipped them both over, and Faith released her lip, the air coming out of her lungs in a whoosh as her back hit the bed. And as soon as Faith's back hit the bed he brought her hands up and pinned them above her head and sank his fangs hard into her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast.

Faith's swear word died on her breath as a sharp pain radiated outwards from where his fangs were buried in her flesh, and then her back arched as she started to orgasm, waves of pleasure washing throughout her body while she moaned deep and huskily in the back of her throat. He drank deeply. Deeper than she had ever felt him drink from her before, and all too late his words registered deep in the recesses of her mind, or more precisely, one word, _"Faithy."_ Only one person ever called her that, and her eyes shot open and she instantly struggled in panic as she spat her words out raggedly, "Angelus….Get the fuck off of me!" Angelus smirked against her neck, pinned her wrists harder against the bed and drank even deeper as she began to struggle more and buck beneath him, which only spurred him on. He crushed his chest hard against hers, and thrusted into her mercilessly, causing her to whimper in pain from his assault on her body. As her breathing began to slow so did her movements and ever so slowly Angelus withdrew his fangs, shifted so he was holding both of her wrists in one of his hands and spoke in her ear in a mocking sing song voice, "Now Faithy. I like my girls to lay still." Faith had lost most of the focus in her eyes but managed to get out a "Screw you!" in a harsh whisper. "Already did that," and he chuckled, flung his head back and growled deep and loudly as he came hard, shooting his cold dead seed deep inside of her. He shivered hard, his growl died down a little and he moved his free hand to her hair and gripped it firmly before he yanked her head to the side so she would look at him. Faith winced and bit back a whimper and finally looked him in the eyes as he stopped moving but stayed buried deep inside of her.

She tried to shake her head in denial but Angelus only gripped her hair tighter, and she spoke in a choked up voice full of disbelief, "No!....This isn't happening…" Angelus smirked, "Oh but it is…don't you see?" and he continued when she gave no reply, "Guess not….Soul Boy fell in love." Faith narrowed her eyes, disbelief ripe inside of her, finding her voice, "There's no way he loves," and Angelus cut her off in a sing song voice, "Buffy Buffy Buffy….no no no," and he slammed her head down each time he said the last three words, smirk back in place straight away as he looked into Faith's eyes, watching every emotion flicker across her features. Faith couldn't believe it. There was no way Angel would fall in love with her. She knew he would always love Buffy. That thought was always there, along with the voice inside of her taunting her quietly with the fact at least once a day. Angelus broke her out of her thoughts as he looked over what parts of her body he could see as he spoke, "Looks like Soul Boy traded up." Faith shook her head. He was wrong. Faith wasn't the Chosen One. She wasn't special like Buffy was. She was second in line. Second best. Good for a while until the real thing came along. She always thought that would happen. It was like she was always waiting for Buffy to come back and take what was rightfully hers. Take Angel away from her, and she knew it would happen, and it would just be a matter of when. And yet, here was Angelus.

Angelus hit her head back against the bed as he spoke harshly and quietly, "Wake up Faithy….It's not time for you to pass out yet." Faith regained some focus in her eyes and whispered softly in a venom filled tone, "No. No way Angel fell in love with me," but her voice wavered towards the end and suddenly she didn't sound so sure. Angelus smirked and then sneered as he began to speak in a sing song voice once more, "Oh but he did…. Want to know what tripped him over the edge?" The look in Faith's eyes hardened and she struggled against his hold on her wrists weakly as she spat out, "Screw you!" Angelus sighed, moved his hand out of her hair and backhanded her across the face hard before he gripped her hair once more. Faith looked back at him after her head had jarred to the side from the force of his hit, and she gathered the blood in her mouth from her split lip, looked into his eyes and spat the blood out onto his face. She smirked at him and then gave him a disgusted look as he licked the blood off his own lips while he tightened his hold on her wrists and hair. Angelus looked up into the air, pretending to recall what he knew he was going to say next, then he looked back down at her as he started to speak, "Let's see Faithy…It's quite funny really…You…Damaged little girl…always in the shadow of that tight assed blond bitch, trying _so_ hard to do everything to Angel to make sure he wouldn't fall in love with you and lose that pesky little soul of his…and what did you do?...Everything she didn't…Gave him everything…Whenever you wanted…Whenever he wanted…Whatever he wanted…You gave it to him…but you made one mistake Faithy…While you were trying _so_ hard not to mess up you messed up…Funny really," and he grinned and spoke in a jolly sarcastic tone, "You messed up trying not to mess up," and he leaned down closer to her and talked softly as soon as his eyes locked with hers, "And, you know what you did Faithy?"

Faith sneered at him and raised her eyebrows as she spoke, "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me…'cause you just _love_ the sound of your own voice," and she smirked at him before she wrenched her head painfully free from his grasp on her hair and head butted him, with all the strength she could muster, right in his nose. Angelus shot back, released his grip on her as he pulled out of her at the same time, sitting up onto his knees while his hands went automatically up to his nose. Faith pulled her knees up towards her chest at the same time, kicked him off the bed with one hard kick to his stomach and dove for the flick knife laying on top of the bedside cabinet. She popped the blade up as she scooted back up against the rails of the headboard, holding the knife threateningly in Angelus' direction, watching him slowly stand up with a look of pure hatred on his face. "You bitch!" he spat out but held his ground while Faith cursed inwardly at not having drank some of Angel's blood like she usually did before she had begged him to drink from her. If she had done that she knew she would have been stronger, and she followed Angelus' eye line to her hand that was shaking from gripping the handle of the flick knife tightly. She moved her other hand over it to try and stop it from shaking as he sneered at her, slipping his game face off as he spoke, "You wouldn't…hurt the face of the one you love." Faith raised her eyebrows, shifted her position so she was crouched on the bed and spoke sarcastically, "You wanna bet baby? 'Cause from where I'm sitting he ain't driving." There was a long tension filled pause and then Angelus slowly turned and walked towards the end of the bed, taking his eyes off Faith, knowing full well she was too weak to do him any real damage.

Faith watched him closely and shifted her feet so she was facing the end of the bed, swallowing hard and trying to keep her arms up and steady as she watched Angelus start to pace casually from one end of the bed to the other. He glanced at her, trademark smirk back in place, confidently taking his eyes off of her as he continued to pace, like an alpha wolf strutting in its full glory, wiping his thumb against his cheek and then sucking off slowly Faith's blood before he began to talk in the sing song voice that was starting to send a deep cold chill up Faith's spine every time she heard it, "Love suits you Faithy. Puts real color back into your cheeks…Not like the last time we met," and he chuckled, spun around quickly to face her, not taking notice of her flinching at his sudden movements, and began gesturing with his hand as he spoke, "You know what done it for him Faithy? Pushed him over the edge? Your blood…right from that first night you teased and tempted him with that sweet Slayer's blood of yours. Taunting him with the promise to give him exactly what he craved. What he desired," and he grinned, his voice rising even more, "And we're not just talking about your body here…as hot as it is…But you let him drink from you Faithy…and not just once…and you got off on it," and he grinned wider as he chuckled deeply, leaning back and tilting his head back at the same time.

Just as quickly his laughter died down and he looked at her once more as he continued in a quieter voice, "You gave him just what he needed. Accepted and let his inner demon run loose. You gave him everything Faithy. Much more than that tight assed little blond bitch did. Made him forget her completely when you were so sure that he wouldn't," and he made his voice more lower and husky and deeper, "Weren't you Faithy?...And why you tried not to think about how you thought he would never fall in love with someone as screwed up as you…he did just that," and he smirked before he chuckled loudly. Faith kept her eyes on Angelus as he talked, her arms shaking more with each passing second as she continued to grip the flick knife tightly in her hands, starting to feel even more weak and dizzy from the loss of blood. She raised her eyebrows and sneered at him, "Are you done, 'cause I gotta say, you're kinda boring me…I always thought Angel would be the boring one…but you…You just seem to get less interesting each time you get out of your cage." Angelus gritted his teeth as he looked at her, "Well, you set me free baby," and then he chuckled loudly, slowly making his way around to the side of the bed as he continued, "You think Soul Boy wasn't boring just because you got free reign to play a few sadistic games of torture with him? Talk about border line S and M…but he just wouldn't go far enough…would he Faithy? Never make it hurt that little bit more like you _really_ wanted him to…Just stayed tender and loving…which really _pissed_ you off…," and he stopped in front of the bedside cabinet and he smirked slightly when he heard her heart rate increase in panic.

Faith raised her eyebrows and talked softly, "I liked the tenderness you stupid moron…just made what came afterwards feel that much better," and she smirked. Angelus narrowed his eyes for the briefest of moments, looked away from her as he wet his lips lightly and slowly and gently slid open the bedside cabinet drawer as he spoke softly, "Afterwards? You mean when he drank from you and you got off on it?...Or when you drank from him and got off on it even more?" Keeping his head bowed he eyed the contents of the drawer, running his fingers across the items lightly as he continued in a more husky tone, "You don't know what you've been missing Faithy…You've been drinking tainted blood for months now…Diseased with that pesky little soul of his…Just imagine how much more delicious it tastes when it's pure…Just think how much you'd get off on it then…I'll even throw in what you like best for free…Pain…That's what gets you off as well…doesn't it?" And he wrapped his hand around the handle of a double bladed dagger, "And you ain't ever felt pain like mine before baby…I'll give you just what you've always wanted," and he brought the dagger up out of the drawer and inspected it closely, "And then…I'll make you mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** - Transformation (prev. The Beast Within)  
**Setting** - Angel. After Season 5.  
**Characters** - Faith and Angel/us.

* * *

Wetting his lips lightly Angelus made his way slowly out of the Hyperion Hotel, stopping once to glance up at the building, to where he had left Faith in Angel's bed. He smirked slightly, shook his head and chuckled, turned and steadily made his way down the street as he whistled happily, figuring he had a good five hours or so of playtime before he had to head back again. He knew Faith would be safe alone, knowing no one had stopped by the hotel since before her and Angel had reunited and started their whole sadistic love affair. Which had a few perks, sitting on the sidelines and watching Faith pleasure the body he was stuck in and more times than he had managed to keep a count of. His smirk deepened and he raised his eyebrows briefly as his eyes fell on a woman coming towards him, changing his tune and wolf whistling slowly at her as she came close. He watched her come closer, and locked his eyes with hers and smiled as he spoke softly, stopping in front of her, "Well…what have we got here? Aren't you a pretty little thing?" and he let his eyes roam over her body as she eyed him over as well, changing her stance and stepping a little closer as he looked up slowly into her eyes. Angelus moved quickly, grabbed her by the throat, wiping the wide smile of her face in the process, and brought her hard up against his body, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her firmly in place as he moved his hand to the side of her neck, ignoring her struggles and pleas for help. He slipped his game face on, moved his hand up into her hair and wrenched her head hard to the side before he sank his fangs into her neck, growling deeply as he drank from her hungrily. The added power from Faith's blood had given plenty of strength, but some of that she had taken back after he had made her drink from him, moments before her heart had stopped beating.

Darla had taught him the fine arts of feeding, teaching him all there was to learn about how blood tasted when it belonged to different species and what emotions heightened the pleasure for a vampire when they drank. _Faith_, and he tilted his head slightly, bit deeper into the neck of the woman in his grasp as she stopped struggling, growling deeply at the same time and immediately stopped drinking just before her heart stopped. He slipped out his fangs instantly, grinned and let the woman slip carelessly from his grasp, lifting his chin and looking up at all of his surroundings as he swept his tongue across his fangs a little and then across his top lip. His grin deepened with satisfaction, glanced down at the woman at his feet, a glimmer of a disgusted look on his face before he stepped over her body with a slight bounce in his step, grinning once more as he begun to whistle. He slipped his game face off at the same time, wet his bottom lip lightly and stopped, bent down and picked up the woman's hand bag, opening it up and riffled through the contents. Once he had pocketed her money from out of her purse the corners of his lips twitched and he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, tossed the bag in a bin nearby as he started to walk, and then took out a cigarette, only stopping briefly to light it.

Inhaling deeply he then slowly exhaled with a smirk on his lips as he started to walk once more, pocketing the packet of cigarettes and lighter into his coat pocket, whistling in between taking long drags from his cigarette. He really still couldn't believe it, shaking his head as he walked along. _Faith!_ and he shuddered hard in pleasure, took a long drag from his cigarette as he rounded a corner and then walked across the street as he slowly exhaled, wetting his bottom lip lightly and then flicked the end of his cigarette away as he approached the curb. He had to admit, he had missed being out, not just free to have reign over his body again, but the last time he had only gone to a few seedy places to drink, and now, well he'd missed the high life. Being at all the 'in' places, like the ones he used to go to back in the day, or more precisely, Darla used to make him attend, unless he could get out of it by getting Spike to go instead, well it was Will back then. As his thoughts shifted to the present he changed his walk a little, standing up even straighter, smiled at the women waiting in the queue to the club as he walked by and stopped in front of the single thick red rope that barred his entry inside along with a heavily built bald man. He raised his eyebrows a little, wet his lips lightly and then raised one of his arms, beckoning the doorman closer until he was within reach. Angelus grabbed him by the front of his shirt, brought him close to his face as he slipped his game face on and growled deep and low in the back of his throat as he spoke menacingly, "Let me in."

He kept his eyes locked with the doorman's until he nodded his head, and then Angelus narrowed his eyes briefly, let go of the mans shirt and watched him move the red rope aside that barred his way. He walked through, stopped close to the doorman and fixed his collar as he tsk'd and spoke quietly, "Sloppy." With a fake smile in place he turned and made his way through the entrance door to the club, fake smile turning into a genuine one as soon as he had walked through another set of doors and was met with a scene that he couldn't recall seeing ever before, or maybe he had, just tonight everything seemed so much clearer and new that it sent a zinging sensation throughout his body. He stopped after he had gone a few metres, grinned wider and swept his gaze across the interior of the club, eying up and down the odd female that crossed his path and looked his way and gave him a dazzling smile. Angelus wet his lips, and unconsciously brought one of his hands up and ran it slightly across the bottom of his chest, his gaze still sweeping across the contents of the club taking in the position of the bar, various seating areas, podiums, and finally the dance floor, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he began to feel like he was a fox in a hen house. _And the farmer and his wife's away on holiday,_ and he chuckled lightly, wet his lips once more and raised his eyebrows at a particularly scantly clad female that looked his way before he slowly made his way into the depths of the club. He inhaled deeply as he walked, the scent of so many people in the air, seemingly almost intoxicating him as their scents penetrated and mingled in his system, as he steadily made his way over towards the main bar area.

The music was loud, fast and the rhythm was beating loudly, causing a slight thump in the pit of his stomach as the various speakers vibrated, their waves of sound bouncing off his body quickly. Angelus stopped at the bar, leaned one arm against on top of the counter and smiled brightly at one of the women behind the bar, beckoning her closer with his free hand and then pointing to the drink of his choice when she leaned in close to hear what he wanted. He followed her eye line to the row of bottles behind the bar and then looked at her, breathing in her scent shallowly that consisted mostly of some cheap perfume he hadn't smelt before, a flicker of distaste on his features before she turned her head to look at him. She moved back slightly, not realizing he had leaned closer and had been just a few inches from her face, which caused a slight smirk to appear on Angelus' lips before he smiled once more, leaned back and then half turned to sweep his gaze over the people inside the club while the woman was getting his drink. A minute passed before he turned back to face the bar, the same sickly perfume reaching his nostrils, signaling the woman's return with his drink. Dropping his gaze immediately to the bar he took some bills out of his pocket, placed them down onto the counter and slid them towards the woman as he looked up and caught her gaze, the corners of his lips twitching and threatening to form a smile before he blinked, picked up his drink and spoke with a grin on his face as he started to raise his glass to his lips, "Thanks darling," a tang of his Galway roots showing through as he spoke, making him grin a little more, swirling the thick amber liquid around inside his glass as he turned to face the other way.

He surveyed the throng of people once more, those in their early teens, and then later teens, groups of lads on the prowl only after one thing, and groups of girls who would give them just what they wanted, along with those clinging desperately to their teenage years, who were really too old to be in such a place as what Angelus found himself to be. Chuckling lightly at the fact that everyone around him weren't even aware that they had a dangerous and hungry wolf in their midst, wet his bottom lip lightly, hardened the look on his face to one of complete hatred for those around him, and then quickly downed his drink in one go. He hissed out slightly between his lips as soon as he brought his glass down, shivered softly in pleasure as the liquid warmed his throat briefly, and then turned, placed his glass a little loudly on top of the counter, lifted his other hand up and slowly moved away from the bar and into the throng of people. He kept his lips parted slightly as he walked, brushing against the odd person here and there as he made his way through different small crowds of people, distinguishing with difficulty one heart beat from the next combined with the loud music. A light frown creased his brow and he slowly moved towards the sides of the room, closer towards the dance floor, but keeping to the outskirts of bodies and away from the bright neon lights swirling around and across the dance floor. He half smiled as he swept his gaze across the dance floor, stopping, half cast in the shadows lining the wall nearest to him and then his eyes narrowed as he looked at one woman, dancing carefree in the middle of the dance floor, and wetting his lips he spoke quietly, "Ah…Now there's something I'd like to get my teeth into."

Angelus tilted his head and slowly swept his gaze down the length of the body he could see as a few people moved, allowing his eyes better access to what they wanted to see. He swept his gaze back up the length of her body, his eyes moving from side to side as they followed the movements of her hips. The corner of his eye twitched, wrinkling briefly, his lips slowly parting before he started to watch her more closely. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat, ignoring everything and everybody else around him as he took in the sight of her before him and a merely twenty feet away. He marveled at how carefree she seemed to move, almost at one with the music, and then his lips parted more as he watched her run her hands up the sides of her body before she pushed her fingers up and into her hair, lifting her chin up and tilting her head back before her hands made their way back down. Angelus groaned softly in the back of his throat, swallowed a little hard and then wet his lips, finally finding his feet and walking slowly to the side as he kept his eyes on the vision in his eye line. Tearing his eyes from her body he looked around her, stopping close to the edge of the dance floor and looking to see if anyone else was watching her. He couldn't help but smirk at a few boys dancing close by, but not brave enough to get closer; unlike he realized he wanted to do. _Ah…decisions…decisions,_ and the corner of his left eye twitched, deciding there was no point in waiting, and he smirked slightly, wet his bottom lip lightly and stepped onto the edge of the dance floor.

Keeping his eyes on her he made his way towards the center, turning the top half of his body as he walked through a few people, until his patience started to get thin when he was met by a group of boys in his path. He growled deep and low in his chest as he roughly pushed a few aside, cracked his own neck to the side as he brought his shoulders up slightly and then continued towards the woman, making his way steadily towards her once more, but at a slight angle so he would end up behind her instead of at the side of her body. With his arms at his sides his fingers moved a little as they twitched, already itching to touch her and bring her body into contact with his own. He wasn't even going to think how long it had been since he had felt a woman in his arms, or more precisely underneath him, and he wasn't about to take the time to recall the event properly. He just knew it had been way too long, but then that suddenly didn't seem important right now compared to the woman that he was slowly approaching. As he stopped a few feet behind her he still wasn't sure how he would play things. Should he pretend to be Angel, or himself, or maybe a bit of both? Angel? Shy and awkward with his lost looking puppy dog eyes? Or Angelus? Confident, smug, and oozing sex appeal, and appearing as if he would give them everything they wanted and _so_ much more. _Ugh!_ What the hell did he care anyway, as long as he got what he wanted in the end, and right now what he wanted was right in front of him. He waited for his moment, though only seconds had passed since he had stopped behind her, when her hands were up in the air and touching her hair either side at the top of her head.

He moved forwards silently and quickly, stopping when the front of his body was just barely touching the back of hers, moving his hands to her waist at the same time and gripping it gently as he moved his head to above one of her shoulders. He turned his head slightly so he was close to her ear and spoke softly when there was a break in the chorus of the song that was playing, "Hey," and he easily placed a well practiced soft smile onto his lips when she turned her head and looked into his eyes. His own smile grew as she smiled at him, and he kept his eyes on her, shifting his footing slightly as she turned around while he leaned back, moving her body a little closer to his own as she did so. Wetting his lips lightly he slowly leaned closer again, moving his head forwards and bringing his lips so they were barely touching her ear as he spoke softly once more, "Want to dance kitten?" He swept his gaze across some of the people that were dancing close by, fingered the woman's waist gently and slowly moved his head back so he could meet her eyes with his own. His eyes narrowed a fraction as she laughed lightly before she answered him, "You don't look like you can dance, so why ask?" Forcing a fake smile onto his lips he glanced away briefly, chuckled softly and looked back at her, smiling still as he spoke, "You got me there…. I just _needed_ an excuse to be _close_ to your body," and he held her gaze, smirking inwardly as the amused look in her eyes changed instantly into a seductive one. The look in her eyes slowly starting to match the look in his as he continued to finger her waist gently, slowly sweeping his gaze down the front of her body, and then back up again as she pressed her body fully against his while she slowly ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

He looked deeper into her eyes, a small smirk steadily forming on his lips, which grew even more as she leaned up and whispered softly into his ear, "What do ya say me and you get out of here, huh?" Angelus darted his tongue out and licked his lips, moved his hands up her body a little and then moved them to her arms, mimicking her movements but the opposite way until he reached her hands. Taking her hands gently in his he smiled at her as she leaned her head back and made contact with his eyes, slowly moving his body away slightly as he turned and brought her hands down at the same time, placing one of his own hands against her lower back after he let go of hers. Shifting his gaze to the dance floor he guided her quickly across it, smirking wider inwardly as she followed him all too willingly, leaning close to his body and placing her hand on his arm, and keeping her body facing his a little as they walked. Angelus steadily made his way through the crowds of people in the club glancing from side to side and behind him to make sure he wasn't being watched or followed. Once he reached the side exit he looked around once more, gave the woman at his side a small smile and pushed the door open, leading her outside into the darkness of the small narrow alley that lined the side of the building. No sooner had he gone a few feet he had the woman pinned up against the wall, his smirk deepening as she giggled while he leaned in close to her neck. He could hear it, feel it. The blood pumping hard and fast through her veins. Calling out to him to bite down deep and drink down all the goodness contained within. Calling out to the vast hunger that was forever inside of him, eating away bits of his mind and slowly driving him insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** - Transformation (prev. The Beast Within)  
**Setting** - Angel. After Season 5.  
**Characters** - Faith and Angel/us.

* * *

Faith's eyes fluttered a few times before they partially opened, and then she drew in a far from necessary breath, her fists immediately clenching when she felt a wrenching feeling in her gut. Her chest felt tight, although at the same time it didn't at all, and then her eyes narrowed, her brow creasing as she tried to concentrate and keep herself calm while she listened for her heat beat. She couldn't hear it and her eyes went wide in panic and she tried to sit up, "Fuck, fuck fuck." Her head swung around, going from one of her hands to the next, her wrists tightly tied by red silk scarves to the bed railings either side of her head. She inwardly cursed her and Angel's fetish for games that always seemed to be growing, even as she struggled as hard as she could against the bonds that held her in place, first twisting her body one way, and then the next as she pulled at her wrists, straining her shoulders as she tried to get free. And then she suddenly stopped moving, drawing in deep unneeded breaths as she suddenly remembered what happened. She didn't see it coming. He had moved so quick. One second she had been holding the flick knife in shaky hands, watching him inspect the contents of the drawer where she kept her and Angel's 'goodies', and then all too quickly he had batted her hands apart and had been straddling her, holding her wrists fast either side of her body. His grip had been like an iron vice around her flesh, and she could of swore she felt bones crunching as she struggled, and stupidly so as it only enabled him to slip his game face back on before he had buried his fangs into her left breast.

Besides trying to struggle for her life, all she had been able to do was watch wide eyed as he drank from her, his eyes slowly coming into contact with her own as he had lifted his gaze, a small half smirk on his lips as he watched her just as closely. Her back had arched, trying desperately to buck him off of her, but all she had succeeded in doing was making him growl, and her stomach had flipped when her body responded by shivering, although it was one of disgust at the pure look of hunger and lust that she had seen in his eyes, helplessly watching it grow the longer he had drank from her. She didn't know when her eyes had slipped closed, but she knew they had when she felt Angelus hit her around the head, her eyes immediately shooting open while the breath of shock she breathed in was merely a shallow one. The panic inside her had grown, her mouth feeling dry even as she had wet her lips lightly, and then she had gradually realized that there was no longer that heavy weight of him on top of her, or pining her down so she couldn't move. So she tried to move, but she couldn't, her body frozen as soon as she tasted the metallic liquid on her lips. Her nose had wrinkled immediately, a frown in place on her brow, part of her torn because she recognized the taste all too well and often craved it, and still did, but this time in a totally different way. Even as her mouth had opened, words of protest about to leave her lips, they were stopped short, and she nearly choked, more of the liquid appearing on her lips and starting to fill her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it down when it reached the back of her throat, though she coughed in an in vain attempt to get it out of her mouth.

Apart from her coughs, the only other sound that reached her ears was Angelus' chuckle, and immediately her eyes had darted to the side, noticing for the first time that he was indeed sitting next to her. She went to curse but he merely moved one hand and placed it on her forehead, forcing her head to stay in the position it was, while from his arm his blood dripped freely from his wrist, making its way all too willingly downwards and into Faith's mouth. The look in her eyes had been one of hatred, despite the grunts of protest that were made in the back of her throat as she struggled weakly, even when she felt the hunger start to grow inside of her, the look of hatred in her eyes remained.

Her brow creased. Had she really given in that easily? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was how she felt. That feeling of wanting to drive a stake into the vampire's heart that was forcing her to drink from him, while at the same time she wanted to scream out for the man she loved that she knew she had lost for good. And she had screamed, albeit soundlessly, her eyes never leaving Angelus', even when his chuckles had grew louder, that same hungry and lustful look in his eyes remaining as he watched Faith slowly give in and actually want to drink from him.

"You know what I liked about her Faithy?" Angelus' voice, loud and confident, had broke Faith out of her reverie her mind had been in, from rushing her with so many images in the few minutes she had grown still, forcing her to remember what had happened to her. Her eyes sought him out immediately, relaxed hands tensing once more and clenching into fists while she drew in an unnecessary breath, thankful at least that she had a bed sheet covering what she was sure was her own naked body underneath. He looked so smug she had the intense need to heave and be sick, her eyes narrowing while she easily picked out his features in the darkened doorway, not even needing the soft lamplight from one of the far corners of the room to aid her vision. He leaned there, against the doorframe, regarding her coolly, his eyes not even staying on her as he lifted his chin a bit and let his gaze wander, taking a more detailed look at the bedroom, as if for the first time while he continued when he was certain he had her attention, "She reminded me of you..." The hairs on the back of Faith's neck went up and it slowly sunk in what Angelus was going to tell her. He was going to tell her about the woman he had just killed. She felt even more nauseous than she had mere moments ago, and she wanted to look away, but she couldn't, her eyes remaining fixed on Angelus, just in case he were to move closer without warning. An action she wasn't willing to risk missing. "The way she moved her body to the music... The way her hands moved up into her hair before she brought them back down and ran them over her curves."

Any minute now Faith was sure the contents of her stomach, whatever they were, were going to come up and she was going to nearly choke on them, so she swallowed down the hard lump in her throat, her skin prickling the instant Angelus pushed himself off of the doorframe and took one step into the bedroom as he continued, "Remember when you used to get all pissy at Soul Boy? Then you'd get dressed and storm out." His voice took on that annoying sing song tone to it as he moved further into the bedroom, his gaze still sweeping over the contents of the room, occasionally gracing Faith with a sparing glance every now and again. "You'd make him so mad. He'd even hate you for a few moments... Until he felt that pull... That need to seek you out..." Angelus' voice grew slightly dark, that tone still present but a bitterness twisted into it as he spat his next words out in slight disgust, bringing a hand up and placing it over his heart with a mocking smile on his lips, "Because he just couldn't bear to be without you." His arm dropped down, Faith having jumped when Angelus' voice had risen on his last word, his voice practically a shout as he regarded her closely, his left eye twitching before he swiped at his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

His head tipped to the side as he leaned over, making his hands into fists and placing them down on the edge of the bottom of the bed, looking Faith square in the eyes while she wished her legs were longer in order for her to be able to wipe that smirk from his lips with a swift kick to his face. His voice came out lower, more husky, and with a distinct seductive ring to it, totally the opposite to what words left his lips, his eyes fixed on her own, "Hmm... And you always went to the same club. Always danced in the same spot... Danced with such rage and passion... Had that small smile on your lips the instant you felt him near... Knowing exactly when he was watching you... Instantly teasing him by running your hands over your body... Caressing all your curves while he stood nearby... His fingers just twitching to get a hold of you so he could rip all your clothes off..." Another swipe of his lower lip and he took the time to rake his eyes down the length of her body, just knowing what lusciousness was contained below the thin bed sheet that covered her nakedness. His voice lowered as his gaze traveled back up, slowly settling level with her breasts, watching with a slightly hard look in her eyes as they rose and fell unnecessarily, "You know what that felt like Faithy? That dire need he felt to just grab you and _fuck_ you into the floor right there and then?" A moment of silent passed before Angelus whispered, his eyes ticking up slowly to Faith's as a half smirk settled on his lips, "I felt it..."

Why hadn't she been sick? She wanted to be sick. More than anything she wanted to wake up from the nightmare she had found herself in, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She swallowed hard and dug deep within herself as she slowly wet her lips, Angelus' eyes thankfully off of her breasts now and making her not so self conscious of the fact that she was still acting like she was breathing. Her eyebrows rose and a half smirk of her own appeared on her lips as she began, keeping her voice quiet and steady with as much control as possible, "So... This is your plan? Remind me of all my sins... Make me feel guilty... Break me down with more things I done... Then convince me to switch to the dark side?" Her head tipped to the side a fraction and the half smirk on her lips turned into a sneer, her voice still quiet, though with a spark of her former self appearing in her eyes and making them gleam in the soft light that didn't quite reach the bed, "You don't think I enjoyed dancing like that? You don't think I done it on purpose? Or got off on it? You don't think Angel did? Why do you think I danced like that?" Her back arched slightly and her sneer only grew as she struggled to try and sit up, her shoulders straining back as the silk scarves held her wrists tight in place still, her voice coming out even softer with a more distinct sarcastic ring to it, making Angelus straighten up and bring his hands off of the bed, "I danced for _him_. To turn him on. To make his blood boil. To make him lose his control... Because when he did... The _sex_ was ten times as better..." Her nose wrinkled as her eyebrows rose, her sneer turning into a satisfied smile as she continued, "I drove him _crazy_, and he always _loved_ every minute of it..."

A soft smirk appeared on Angelus' lips as he stood there, now clasping his hands loosely behind his back, his eyes forever fixed on Faith's while he assessed her mental state of mind, trying to decide how quickly he would indeed be able to 'break' her. His voice came out quiet and in a smug non caring tone, "No wonder he could never wait to get you back here and always had to _fuck_ you in the alley way first... Hmm?" His eyebrows rose in amusement, amusement also reaching his eyes that made them shine in the low light, a chuckle soon leaving his lips as he turned slightly, "Hell... I would have too... Pinned you _so_ tight against the brick wall and _rammed_ it into you so you were screaming... Even when it felt like you couldn't breathe...I'd still keep going... Just so I could hear you _beg_... Just like you _always_ begged him...in the end...to _bite_ you..." The smirk on Angelus' lips grew, making one of the corners of his lips curve up more, that look in his eyes turning to one of equal hunger, lust and amusement, just remembering all those times he got to watch the very scene he had just described. It was the total opposite look to the one in Faith's own eyes, her smile having faded somewhat the longer he had spoken, slowly a hard look appearing in her eyes as she rose her eyebrows once more, a devious smirk instantly appearing on her lips as she lifted her chin, "That what you'd want _lover_? Bet you just _wish_ you could be him so you could _do_ me like that? And me let you as well... Bet you'd love it if I was _begging_ you to bite me... Well guess what? That ain't ever... gonna... happen."

Faith leaned back and forced herself to appear relaxed, even as Angelus growled deep in the back of his throat in rage, bringing a hand up and going to point it at her, harsh words about to leave his lips before he stopped himself and dropped his arm back down again. His eyebrows rose and a chill shot up Faith's spine at the look in his eyes, although a satisfied smile was on her lips because she knew she had succeeded in pissing him off. "We'll see," was all he said, his tone clearly venomous before he took a few steps back, the expression on his face a stoic one. He wet his lower lip as Faith wet both of hers, her fists finally unclenching while she kept her eyes on Angelus, watching his every move and trying to gauge what his next action was, although she couldn't have prepared herself for the words that left his mouth next, "You hungry kitten?" He had looked away as he spoke, but only so he could look to see if he was close to the armchair next to the table that had the lamp on top, and then he was turning, his eyes on Faith once more as he lowered himself down and sat, as if he had all the time in the world, which of course, as far as he was concerned he did. He leaned back and sunk down into the chair somewhat, bringing his left hand up and resting his fingertips against the side of his temple after he propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, his fingers moving just slightly against his skin as he spoke quietly, an eerily calmness to his voice that had came out of nowhere, "You will soon darling. Soon you'll get hungry... And then we'll see who's begging who for something..." A scoff left Faith's lips despite the renewed hunger his words had invoked within her, and she tore her eyes from his and looked away, soon fixing her eyes on a random spot on the wall as she gritted her teeth, inwardly trying to figure out what the hell she had done so wrong to cause Angel to have fallen in love with her.

Angleus' eyes never left Faith's form as he sat there, holding the same position while he looked at _his girl_, letting his thoughts wander. He knew she was his. And always had been. Even if she was far from admitting it any time soon. It was a simple fact. She was his. He didn't believe for a second that Angel had her. Maybe she liked to think he did. Maybe he did too. But there was no way Angel deserved to own such a wild beast. Only Angelus held that right alone, and always would do. All those years he had been forced to remain silent. Merely just being able to witness _his Faithy_ grow, and now again, his time had come, and she was his. And he sure as hell wasn't going to mess things up this time. This time he was going to do it right, and make her see that they belonged together, and just how perfect things would be once she accepted that they would soon be ruling the night as one. Surprisingly it was Faith that spoke first, snapping Angelus out of his thoughts, "So... Now you've got yourself a Slayer... What ya gonna do now? Just keep me tied up and _fuck_ me whenever it takes your fancy?" Angelus' face contorted into somewhat of a smile and he appeared even more relaxed in Faith's eyes to what he had been moments before, "Hmm...something like that." His tone was thoughtful and held a slight purr to it, which immediately made Faith pay full attention to him, the look on her face a skeptical one while a sneer made the corners of her lips twitch, her hands clenching into fists at the same time. He wet his lips slowly, every move of Faith's not going unnoticed, no matter how small of a reaction she gave him, his voice coming out in that soft purr, knowing full well he knew when Angel talked like that it had a profound effect on her, "What... You don't think you'd come to enjoy it darling?" He slowly leaned forwards, dropping his hand down from the side of his temple so he could grasp the arms of the chair with both his hands, "Oh you would... Even if you didn't fall in love with me too..."

Angelus' eyes narrowed a fraction as he continued, "You may object at first kitten, but you're forgetting one thing... I know you... I've watched you... I know just what you like... I know all the places to touch to make you squirm... All the right spots to hit to make you scream in pleasure... And the _exact_ way you like it in you so _deep_ you can't help but whimper in pain... Mmm mmm mmm..." A half smile appeared on his lips, his last words coming out in a husky purr, making his chest rumble as he slowly leaned forwards, Faith's eyes instantly narrowing as she watched him lean back again, assuming his previous position and bringing his hand up to the side of his temple once more. Sinking back further into the chair he kept his eyes on her, that same half smile on his lips, his gaze only trailing downwards as she shifted her hips a little from side to side, him instantly taking advantage and commenting on the move she had just made, "Imagining me inside you Faithy?" His eyes drifted back up to hers as she tensed, his gaze penetrating and intense as he talked more softly, "Just say the word _darling_...and I'll come over there and you can feel me for real."

Thing was, his words had struck home. She was sure they were truthful ones, and he certainly would know just what to do to make her body want his, even if her mind and heart would object every step of the way. The expression on her face was one of repulsion as she lifted her chin, spitting her words out at him with a hard look of disgust in her eyes, "In your dreams GQ." Much to her annoyance Angelus merely chuckled and shook his head, his fingertips leaving his temple as he did so, and then he dropped his arm down so it rested on the edge of the table, "Give it up Faithy. Angel's not coming back. Not this time... Not any time." With a sigh, slight boredom beginning to set in he slowly stood up, immediately running his hands down his thighs a bit to straighten his pants before he made his way over to the right hand side of the bed.

He sat down on the edge, a pleased look in his eyes as Faith tried to move away from him straight away, but she could really only move her body a few inches before her shoulder felt like it was close to being ripped out of its socket. She physically flinched and turned her head away as he brought his right arm up, and she braced herself for the hit that wasn't going to come, her eyes shooting back to his face as he ran the backs of his fingertips down her jaw line, or tried to, as she moved her head as far away from his hand as she could, as if instantly repelled by the coolness of it. Angelus knew better though, knowing she didn't mind the temperature of Angel's skin at all, and he lightly chuckle and quickly grasped her chin roughly in his hand, forcing her head around so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes when he brought his head down level with her own. "Hmm... _My girl_, so beautiful in her own wild way..." Faith gathered as much saliva as she could and spat in his face for the second time that night, Angelus' response the same, much to the dislike of her ears, that chuckle of his soon reaching them as he licked him lips lightly, but this time wiping his face with his fingertips too before he sucked them gently as he stood. He looked down at her with a half smirk on his lips, and then moved at vampiric speed and kissed her hard on the lips before even she could object. Once he straightened up he licked his lips once more, the hungry look in his eyes renewed as he spoke with a smile on his lips, "Always taste good Faithy..." Faith gritted her teeth, anger running rampant through her body, still feeling like his lips were against her own; and she tried to sit up fully, pulling full force at the bonds that still held her wrist firmly in place, her voice full of venom as she spoke while she struggled to get free, "You may not think so baby... But you're just dust that's soon gonna be under my boot." Angelus didn't say a word, already having made his way halfway to the bedroom door, and he didn't speak until he reached it, and with his hand on the handle, ready to close it behind after he slipped through he spoke quietly without even a backwards glance in Faith's direction, "Just call when you get hungry kitten... I might just hear you if you're loud enough," and with that he was out the door, soon slamming it shut behind him while Faith swore and yelled in the direction of the closed door, still struggling to try and release herself.


End file.
